Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the combination or integration of one or more of these services into web pages for creating new and unique services, or for simply providing more convenient access to such services. For example, this integration is commonly implemented as scripts embedded into the web page's source code to access functions or application programming interfaces (APIs) corresponding to the services. However, modern browsers generally limit access for web pages and applications that execute scripts between different domains to, for instance, combine services, application, and/or content between different websites. The purpose of these limitations is to prevent malicious attackers or hackers from injecting client-side script into web pages viewed by users to prevent security risks. A malicious attacker able to execute a script on the web page may be able to control the same functions that the web page is able to control, including access to cookies and other personal information. However, these restrictions also create technical burdens on providing access to such cross-site (e.g., multi-domain) services or applications while complying the security policies and limitations of modern browsers.